metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Bigun
The Bigun (Russian: Велопал) is a shotgun appearing only in the Metro: Last Light DLCs the Developer Pack and the Chronicles Pack. It is also in Metro 2033 Redux and can be bought at Polis or obtained for free at Church. Overview Bigun is a six-round semi-automatic shotgun, made entirely from old bicycle parts, hence its name. The only available attachment is the laser sight (useless as it points left and upwards instead of in the middle of the screen). Due to programming constraints, 4A have said that they were unable to add it to the existing campaign and previous DLC. It is not dissimilar to the Uboinik, both being six-round revolving shotguns; however, it fires faster than the Uboinik, but seems to have less range and damage per shot (because it lacks any other damage and range-increasing modifiers such as a long barrel) In the Developer Pack, it is found in the level of the same name for use in the Shooting Gallery and AI Arena. Its use in the shooting gallery is somewhat diminished (as with every other shotgun) as most targets in the challenges are too far away to shoot effectively, though it can be useful in fending off mutants in the AI Arena, but a Saiga may be a better choice. It is also featured in the Chronicles Pack DLC, in the Khan level, although it is only usable when Ulman has a vision of a young Khan in Polyanka, and the player controls the latter. However, its use is somewhat diminished given the short section of the level, the ammunition constraints and the fact that is is somewhat weaker than the Shambler that can be picked up from your fallen companion. It also lacks any sights (aside from a laser sight), whereas the Shambler has a reflex sight. But it is a unique weapon that fits perfectly with Khan's strange nature. Upgrades and Customization Bigun is probably the least customizable weapon in the game, as it has only one attachment available to it, which is a laser sight. Related Achievements/Trophies Metro 2033 Redux Trivia *The gun is based on the winning design from a contest held on Gameplanet. *The Bigun, being fashioned out of bicycle parts, has a seatpost and seat as a stock, a bicycle main gear as the holder for the firing pins, a smaller chain guide as the hammer, frame tubes as the barrels, a lower frame assembly as the grip/forearm and a handlebar with a handbrake as the trigger. *When idle, the character will ring the bell on the side of the weapon. *This is the one of the three multi-barrel weapons in game, the others being the Medved and Gatling. All are available in Last Light or Redux version. *When analysed and compared with all the other weapons in Metro: Last Light, it seems likely that the weapon would retail for around 60 MGR, as it boasts improved performance over the Duplet, but is slightly worse than the Shambler. **It is the perfect halfway point between the slow but powerful Duplet and the automatic Shambler, capable of performing well against any mutants from close range. However, at long range it is practically useless compared to other shotguns when attachments system is factored in. * In Metro 2033 Redux, if the Bigun is equipped with a Laser Sight the laser dot will be misaligned, pointing a little left and up from the center of the screen. This makes the attachment a fairly useless purchase, given the clear iron sights present on the weapon. Gallery 3696557.jpg|The original design submitted to the contest Bigun Side.jpg|Side view of the weapon Close up bigun.jpg|Close up of the Bigun Bigun reloaded.jpg|The Bigun being reloaded ru:Велопал Category:Weapons Category:Metro Last Light Category:Developer Pack DLC Category:Chronicles Pack DLC Category:DLC Category:Metro Made Weapons Category:Shotguns